The Truth is
by NomNomCrab
Summary: Sakuya and Mahiru acknowledge their feelings for each other they agree to date yes.
1. Chapter 1

Love. Sadness. Fear. Regret. These were the emotions Sakuya had been feelings more often than not. Sadness and regret for lying to Mahiru about who he really was - _what_ he really was. Fear for when and if Mahiru ever found out - what Mahiru's reaction would be. Would the sweet brunette cower in fear? Would he throw hateful words at the subclass? Or would he perhaps look past Sakuya's murderous self and - no. Sakuya knew the brunette would never accept him once the truth was learned, which was why he had been doing everything he could to prevent Mahiru from figuring it out. All these emotions plus, love. Sakuya knew he had feelings for Mahiru deep down, knew why he always wanted to see that sweet smile. Sakuya had fallen the second he saw Mahiru, and had only proceeded to dig himself deeper and deeper into these emotions with each passing day. Each time they were together, each radiant smile directed at him Sakuya knew he had fallen hard for Mahiru.

Sakuya slammed his head into his desk, earning a few concerned looks from his classmates. _'Stop thinking of him like that,'_ the subclass thought to himself _'You're a monster - someone as sweet and pure as Mahiru could_ never _think of you like that'_ Sakuya frowned as the voice in his head kept nagging at him. He was honestly getting tired more and more of the doubts everyday, especially since they were beginning to wear him down emotionally.

"Are you alright Sakuya?" The vampire's thoughts were cut off by the item of his affections. With a quick turn of his head Sakuya was able to stare into Mahiru's warm and concerned brown eyes.

Glancing around the room to be sure no one had heard Mahiru talking, Sakuya considered his reply. Should he say he's fine? But, tha would be lying and Sakuya had made a promise to himself to never hide anything from the other except who he was.

Nervously, Sakuya looked at his desk and shrugged. "Well.. I-I'm not perfect right now.." Looking back at Mahiru, Sakuya flashed his best grin. "But I'm sure I'll be fine so don't worry." Sakuya waited impatiently as Mahiru studied him, already feeling warma all over under that intesnse gaze. After a few seconds, Mahiru's stare softened and he smiled that smile that made Sakuya's legs feel weak.

"Just tell me if you don't feel well or need anything, I'm your friend so if somethings wrong then who's better to help than me!" Mahiru finished his statement with a grin that caused butterflies to form in Sakuya's stomach and heat to flood his cheeks. With a final nod, Mahiru turned back to face frontwards in his seat, unawar of his friend's lingering gaze and blush.

Sakuya stood quickly as the last bell rang, stretching his arms into the air and doing an exaggerated yawn. "I thought that was going to go on forever!" The subclass quickly turned to his brown haired companion, an excited look on his face. "Mahiru! Let's go see a movie!" Sakuya felt his smile triple in size when Mahiru smiled and nodded back.

"A movie sounds great Sakuya!" Quickly slinging on his backpack, Mahiru started walking towards the classrooms exit, Sakuya following close behind. The duo immediantly starting chatting about what movie to see as they left the school building.

The two had settled on a new romantic comedy that had been released recently, and had decent reviews. Sakuya had bought the tickets while Mahiru had bought the snacks for them, so there they were in the top back row of the theatre, their own respective drinks and cnady boxes and one medium popcorn bucket nestled in Mahiru's lap.

As the movie started, Sakuya couldn't stop himself from staring at Mahiru. The subclass silently admired how bright Mahiru's brown eyes looked, reflecting his curiousity for the movie and the movie images themselves. Absent mindedly, Sakuya chewed on a gummy bear as he let his gaze travel to Mahiru's plump lips, loving the sight of the soft and slightly pale pink skin and silently wondering how they would feel against his own. Swallowing thickly, Sakuya adverted his gaze to observe the other occupants of the theatre and noticed there were only about five other people, all sitting a ways away from Mahiru and himself.

With a small sigh, Sakuya relaxed in his chair and reached towards the popcorn bucket in Mahiru's lap, fully intending on grabbing some buttery popcorn but stopped when his hand met another. Looking up, Sakuya saw Mahiru staring at him, a light red tinting his cheeks. "Sorry Sakuya.. I-I didn't see your hand there.." Mahiru's words trailed off as Sakuya took a firm hold of his hand and looked at his friend with slight confusion.

Sakuya felt sweat begin to form fro the slight fear he urrently felt. What was he doing, what was he holding onto Mahiru's hand for? It felt as if Sakuya went onto autopilot, let something else take control as he leaned forward and captured Mahiru's soft, enticing lips in a gentle kiss.

Sakuya held firm against Mahiru, letting up only a little when Mahiru stiffened up. _'Supid, stupid, stupid! Now he probably thinks I'm a freak and-'_ Sakuya's train of thought slipped when h felt the smaller male move his lips against his own, shyly returning the kiss, as if dipping his toes into a pool to test the water temperature. Feeling a smile play onto his lips, Sakuya pressed closer to Mahiru, now more confident about his actions. _'Maybe.. this will work out.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Mahiru sighed contently into the kiss. The brunette's face still felt hot, his skin tingly and his mind clouded, obviously not over the shock of his best friend kissing him.

Mahiru felt a whine emit from the back of his throat when Sakuya pulled away and glanced downwards, his own face flushed in embarrassment. What had made Sakuya do that? Not that Mahiru was complaining. That had been Mahiru's first kiss and it felt so much more amazing then how every couple and fairy tale described it.

In truth, Mahiru had been harboring feelings for his green haired companion for a long while now. Each day Mahiru felt a growing need to be around Sakuya, loving how warm and comfortable he felt with the other. Being in Sakuya's presence made Mahiru instantly brighten, and caused him to be more energetic and eager to do activities than already.

"Mahiru..." Mahiru snapped out of his trance and looked at Sakuya, who was looking right back at him, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, a nervous habit he had gained recently. "I... I really.." Sakuya ducked his head mumbling the rest of his sentence and Mahiru smiled, slightly enjoying how nervous and flustered Sakuya was.

Tentatively, Mahiru reached out and placed his hands on Sakuya's face, pulling him in for another kiss. Mahiru felt his heart rate accelerate as Sakuya awkwardly moved his hands around the armrest in-between them to grab ahold of the smaller male's waist. After a few seconds, Mahiru pulled away but still kept his face an inch from Sakuya's, their warm breathing mingling and their gazes holding one another in anticipation. "I like you Sakuya." Mahiru felt his words waver slightly as Sakuya enveloped him in a awkward hug, the armrest between them pushing harshly against their stomachs, but neither seemed to mind as they embraced each other.

As Mahiru moved his hands to wrap around Sakuya's torso he froze, feeling the other start trembling as he placed his head on the smaller male's shoulder, "This.. This isn't a dream.. is it? P-Please tell me this isn't.." Sakuya buried his face into Mahiru's neck, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

With a warm smile, Mahiru pulled away looking at Sakuya. With a caring hand the brunette gently wiped away the tears the other had shed, keeping his warm gaze soothing the other. "This isn't a dream Sakuya." Sakuya's eyes turned glossy once again and he smiled.

"Good.. then Mahiru.. Do you want to go out?" Mahiru felt his heart flutter and leap to his throat at the question. Mahiru felt multiple responses try fighting their way from brain to mouth, but not a single one sp ahiru nodded his head quickly, loving how a grin crept its way onto Sakuya's face.

Smiling his own goofy smile, Mahiru relaxed in his seat, his hand reaching out and searching for Sakuya's hand, loving the warm and complete feeling it gave him. Leaning over, Mahiru tilted his head to rest on Sakuya's shoulder and closed his eyes letting the setting of this possible first date sink in, the noise from the screen, the occasional whisper from another person in the theatre, the firmness of Sakuya's body against his own. Mahiru felt sleep come and pull at him and gladly let it take him.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _OK SO IT'S BEEN LIKE OVER A WEEK AND I'M SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF EVEN THOUGH THERE AREN'T A LOT OF PEOPLE READING I STILL FEEL SUPER BAD FOR UPLOADING LATE_**

 ** _So I chose to start this story at the WRONG time xD we're starting some final grades for the quarter at my school so I haven't had much time to write and I'm sorry ;-; the ending for this was a bit rushed cuz I didn't like how my rough draft was written and I wanted this done so I was like ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_**

 ** _but I have an idea for the next chapter and hopefully I can work more on it so it can be longer this one was WAY to short_**


End file.
